Instruction
by madame.alexandra
Summary: Inexperience doesn't always mean ignorance, and Leia endeavors to set a good foundation in...certain areas. ESB time period. [Conversation Collection].


a/n: smut alert !

* * *

_Instruction_

* * *

"…Han?"

When she finally said his name – after quite a few minutes of contemplating speaking up – it was too soft and very tentative, which was a rarity for her. Speaking was her _thing_; she shouted, she commanded, she gave orders – so to have spoken so quietly that he didn't hear her was a novelty.

She licked her lips, a little amused, and twitched her nose, staring at the smooth metal bunk above her head. Han's hair tickled her stomach and her thighs, and she lifted her knees, poking her lower lip with her teeth a little as she considered her next move.

"Umm," she murmured, tilting her head back. "Han?"

She lifted her knees a little, thinking maybe her thighs were affecting his hearing. She turned her head slightly, and then very gently nudged the side of his head with her knee.

"Han," she whispered loudly.

He paused, and shifted his head up just slightly, one eyebrow going up. He peered at her over her the flat expanse of her abdomen, only his eyes visible, and she bit back a giggle at the comical sight. She blushed, and put her arm under her head, propping it up a little.

"Um," she began again, pursing her lips. "This isn't…doing it…for me," she said uncertainly.

Han leaned up a little more, sliding an arm under her leg. He wrapped his arm around her and slid his palm over his mouth, looking at her more intently. His brow furrowed worriedly.

"It's not good?" he asked gruffly.

He looked taken aback, but not offended, and Leia's stomach did a somersault. Part of her immediately wanted to take it back and just let him go back to what he was doing, she didn't know what she was talking about anyway –

But she leaned up some, supporting herself on her elbows. After all, it would never get better if she didn't say something, right? Better some awkward talking right now rather than resentment...later?

"It's not _bad,"_ she corrected earnestly, her lips twitching. "It's, um, it feels – "

"Is it hurting?" Han asked.

She shook her head quickly.

"No," she said firmly. "You're not hurting me. It's," she paused again, tilting her head, trying to think how to describe it. It wasn't the first time he'd gone down on her, but she was more used to being in bed with him now – still, she didn't really have any idea of what to go on when it came to having this performed on herself. She did, however, know how to get _herself_ off.

"It feels nice," she said, her face flushing, "but its not, ah…going to…get me there," she said slowly.

Han slid his palm over her thigh, tilting his head.

"Am I making sense?" Leia asked in a rush.

"Yeah," he said simply.

He shifted a little, and leaned down to kiss her abdomen. Her skin jumped under his touch, and chills ran down her spine.

"Mmmhmm," he murmured again, his lips traveling over her hipbone. He paused, and looked up, his brow knitting slightly. "Was it workin' last night?" he asked.

Leia's lips parted. She stared at him, almost guiltily, and then swallowed hard, trying to choose her words carefully. Han arched one brow, his eyes glinting.

"Leia," he said, a growl low in the back of his throat. "Did you _fake _– "

"No!" she protested, shifting her weight. "No, I didn't," she argued. "I…I told you; it feels good, it _felt_ good, and I was almost getting there, and then you stopped – "

"I thought you came!"

Leia raised her eyes to the heavens, eyeing the bunk.

"I wanted to move on to the sex," she admitted.

Han breathed out slowly.

"Then I am _not_ doin' my fuckin' job," he muttered to himself.

He ran his palm over her, and pressed a line of light, tempting kisses over the tops of her thighs. Leia caught her breath, and licked her lips. He leaned forward a little and pressed his nose to her navel, breathing in. He lifted his eyes to study her face again.

"I haven't made you come like this?" he asked warily.

Leia winced. She shook her head apologetically. In his defense, though, this was only the third time he'd gone down on her – in terms of their sexual experiences together, this was still a very, very new relationship. Han made a disgusted noise – which seemed to be directed at himself – and gave her a stern look.

"You gotta tell me what you like," he said. "Give me directions."

Leia blushed even pinker.

"Well, Han," she said, fumbling a little. "I don't have any experience," she started.

"That doesn't matter," Han said dismissively. "You don't have to know, uhh," he broke off, thinking. "There's not a book," he said. He shrugged. "You just gotta say, y'know, to the left," he said, flashing a smirk. "Or harder. Or somethin'."

Leia let her head fall back, sighing. She laughed a little. She was glad he didn't seem offended she was judging his technique.

"What's so funny?" Han demanded.

"I, I just…thought you had all this skill to," she waved her hands, light and dramatic, "educate me."

Han nipped at her hip gently.

"I know where to put my mouth, Sweetheart," he murmured, and swept his tongue over the skin on the inside of her thigh, "and I think 'm pretty good at not hurtin' anyone, but this, y'know, s'not one technique fits all."

His explanation was vague, but Leia knew what he meant in blunter terms; whatever he was doing must have gotten him some success on the last woman he was with, but that didn't mean it suited Leia.

She shifted, lifting her knees a little, and Han moved back, lowering his head to her again. His nose brushed against her gently, and he hugged her thighs to his shoulders, settling down.

"'M listenin'," he coaxed pointedly.

Leia breathed out and stared at the top of the bunk again.

"What if it takes a while for me to figure it out?"

"Yeah, well, the hyperdrive's broken," Han pointed out. "Got time."

"Won't you get bored?"

Han laughed.

"_Fuck_ no," he drawled.

As if to reiterate that declaration, he pressed his mouth against her again, and Leia shifted her knees, arching her hips. She relaxed, letting her eyes fall closed, and rested her palms on her stomach. Instead of thinking that it wasn't quite working, that she was getting restless, she focused on _why_ it wasn't working.

"Can you… go higher?"

Han shifted, complying with her request, and Leia caught her breath sharply. She pressed her head back into the pillows and gasped, flexing her fingers on her stomach. She dug her heels into the foot of the bunk.

"A little to the left," she murmured. "More, just a little – _yes_," she broke off, her voice pitching. "Yes, _right_ there."

She fought the urge to twist from side to side and settled for arching her hips up towards him. He bore down on her with equal pressure, giving her a tantalizing sense of push-and-pull that left her gasping for breath for a moment. Energized by her participation, Han gripped her thighs tightly, and she licked her lips, tossing her head.

"Oh," she whispered. "Oh, _fuck_…move your tongue faster, faster – oh yes, _yes_, Han, like that. Like _that_."

Han paused to take a breath and redoubled his efforts, and Leia dragged her hands down her stomach and slipped them into his hair, tangling them up and pulling gently. She moaned, unable to speak suddenly, and squeezed her eyes shut tightly – she was seeing white spots, and she'd had orgasms before – on her own, and twice, with him buried inside her, but this was something altogether different.

"_Han_," she gasped. "Han, _oh_," she caught her breath, yanking his hair hard, stopping him briefly, and then she gently guided his head back, reaching behind her to brace herself up a little with one hand. "Move your tongue there," she whispered huskily, "a little…slower, this time but, but," he breath hitched again, "_really_ hard."

Han complied, his shoulders pressing into her thighs, and Leia dug her heel into his back, biting her lip. There was a piercing, throbbing tightness in her abdomen and all through the rest of her, and her fingertips slid from his hair to his jaw, scraping at him gently, trying to find purchase. The aggressive, soft flutters of his tongue were almost too much to bear.

"Han, that feels so good," she moaned softly, her head spinning. "_I'm_, I'm going to, Han can you put your tongue – "

She didn't have to finish; anticipating her, Han shifted just slightly, and gave her thigh a subtle, firm pinch. He slid his tongue inside her and she nearly twisted herself out of his grip, clawing at the sheets and drawing a pillow to her mouth to muffle a scream. She felt like sobbing, her thighs shaking violently as she came.

She panted, trying to catch her breath. Han kissed her thighs and her stomach, crawling over her, his lips creating little sparks on each patch of skin they touched, and he nudged her jaw with his forehead. He took a handful of the sheets next to her and wiped his mouth, his breath coming in short, ragged bursts.

"Leia," he murmured, gathering her in his arms and settling his hips over hers urgently. "I want to be inside you," he pleaded, his voice low and husky.

She tossed her head, nodding.

"Mmhmm," she murmured, still speechless. "Mmmhm," she murmured, shifting her hips under his and moving her knees apart.

Han thrust inside her and she threw her head back with a quiet cry, parting her lips. She clung to him, and rode her own aftershocks, writhing underneath him while moved inside her with abandon, uninhibited by the desire to make her come first. He slowed to shorter, more erratic thrusts, and Leia gasped, arching her back.

"_Fuck_ me, Han," she murmured, grabbing his arms. "You feel so good," she whispered, "oh, god, you feel _so_ good."

Han closed his eyes and dipped his head, pressing it against hers. He planted one knee hard and clutched her hip in his hand tightly, shuddering to a stop. She felt his abdomen tighten hard against hers and then relax, and she touched his face, running her fingers through his hair lightly.

He made a soft, husky sound in the back of his throat, his lips moving soundlessly, and kissed her jaw reverently, taking a moment to catch his breath and then gently moving off of her and collapsing at her side.

He swore under his breath, rubbing his face lightly and still struggling to breathe, and Leia reached for the sheets to tangle them between her legs. She rolled to her side, her lips pressing into his bicep, and Han groaned quietly, appreciatively.

"That was hot, Leia," he growled, awestruck. "Talk to me like that all the time."

She buried her head in the pillows at his shoulder.

"Don't be afraid to tell me what you want," he reiterated, still trying to catch his breath.

Leia cuddled closer to him, her body still aching with pleasure, her heart fluttering in her chest like something wild, and she mouthed his name against his skin, her lashes twitching contently – she had a voice with him, in things she was afraid of, and in things she would never say as the pedestal princess – with him, she always had a voice.

* * *

_xoxo_  
_-alexandra_

_story #393_


End file.
